


the song remains the same

by smolstiel



Series: Wincest Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Powers, a bit - Freeform, because it's season 1, if i'm going to hell it's not gonna be for the incest it's gonna be for the comma splices i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Wincest, season 1 jealousy? For prompt?Crossposted from Tumblr.





	the song remains the same

Every town they stopped in, eyes followed Dean. It was magnetic, _wrong,_ and Sam knew all too well his brother was impossible to resist. The girls giggled, the guys flushed, and Sam found himself looking away with bile in the back of his throat and ash on his tongue. 

Browning, Jackrabbit, Abeline, Twelve Mile, Dry Ridge, they were all the same town. Same waitress with too-perky boobs, bleached hair and bleached teeth. Same man to hand over the motel keys, his filthy callused fingers touching Dean’s for too long to be accidental, the same empty, hollow hunger in his eyes. The same ugly red comforters and the same wallpaper like dead eyes and grasping hands. 

Sam wondered if they ever went anywhere at all, or if the whole world was stationary, one long, endless loop of nightmare, poised to steal his brother away. 

He could hear them whispering, he thought. 

Sometimes he would sit by the bed at night, while Dean was sleeping, and pretend that he wasn’t thinking about his candy green eyes, or about his soft lips parted in sleep. He would think about stroking his hair, never touching, because Dean was a light sleeper and he wasn’t stupid. 

Sam kept a knife under his pillow, because he knew one day they would try to take Dean away from him. They were going to tear him apart and his guts were going to spill out, and they’d take his bright, beautiful, candy green soul and dirty it, destroy it. He’d seen it, he’d _seen_ it. 

Nightmares never ended well.


End file.
